This invention relates to mounting assemblies for temperature controls for heater tanks and, more particularly, to assemblies for mounting thermostat controls on the outer wall of the storage tanks of electric water heaters.
Conventional electric water heaters typically include a cylindrical, storage tank and one or more resistant type heating elements threaded into an external spud on the tank. Water temperature is controlled by a thermostat control mounted in contact with the outer wall of the tank and electrically connected to the heating element. The thermostat control should be in firm contact with the tank wall so that the temperature sensitive element is in close proximity to the tank wall and the water temperature is controlled at the desired level.
One type mounting assembly includes a bracket secured on the tank spud and a bracket carrying the thermostat control. The thermostat bracket has a pair of longitudinally-spaced, upstanding ears. The tank bracket has a pair of laterally-spaced, spring fingers or legs including slots which receive the ears on the thermostat bracket. These legs apply a spring pressure on the thermostat bracket to hold it in contact with the surface of the storage tank. The thermostat control usually is covered by insulation and/or a protective housing during assembly and pigtail leads connected to the thermostat control is the only part accessible to an installer. While connecting the pigtail leads to supply wiring, the installer can accidentally move the leads far enough to cause the thermostat bracket to become disconnected from the tank bracket. If this occurs, the thermostat control is no longer being held in firm contact with the storage tank and the water temperature can vary considerably from the thermostat setting.
To minimize manufacturing and assembly costs and to facilitate replacement of the thermostat control during use, the mounting assembly desirably should not be solidly fastened on the tank with a screw or other mechanical fastening means.